


I’ve Seen The Way You Look At Me

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caretaking, Dancing, F/F, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Multi, Pancakes, Pining, Push Ups, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watching, canon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabbles<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> america/kate prompt! america noticing kate noticing america. (or put another way, what moments lie behind america's teasing of kate in ya #15).<br/>or The Five Times Kate Looked at America, and The One Time America Did Something About it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Seen The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

1 - “See something you like, doll face?” America asked.  
  
They were blasting off into space in an alien rocket ship, the mess they had left down on earth slowly disappearing, getting smaller and smaller until soon it would be a spec in the landscape of the universe. Billy and Teddy were holding each other, watching the stars and planets whizz by at the helm. Everyone was still catching their breath.  
  
“Yeah, who are you again?” Kate asked, frowning.  
  
Except that wasn’t the look on her face ten seconds ago. Her eyes were on America’s thighs. Everyone else was leaving their home behind, worried what would happen next. Not Kate. Kate looked curious. Maybe even a little hungry.  
  


* * *

  
2 - “Wait a minute, why are we doing this?” Billy asked. He had his arms crossed over his chest looking concerned.  
  
“Because I want to see who’s stronger!” Non-Varr announced, still vehement in the belief that this little competition was a good idea. “Kate, c'mon, come join us.” He added, pleading.  
  
“Like hell.” Kate laughed. When they were all sore and stiff tomorrow she’d he firing arrows with ease. They could punish themselves with push-ups, she didn’t care, just so long as she didn’t have to be apart of it.  
  
“C'mon,” Teddy gave Billy’s shoulders a squeeze. “We’ve been cooped up in Noh-Varr’s ship for days, we’re just blowing off some pent up energy.”  
  
“I’ll referee.” Billy decided, still not too enthusiastic about the idea.  
  
The feeling that this friendly competition would stop being so friendly after a while was definitely in the air.  
  
“You too, kid.” America nodded towards Loki, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“No, I… I’m a god. It wouldn’t be fair.” He declined. He didn’t last a minute on the receiving end of America’s glare. Loki laughed, a little awkwardly, and was quick to submit. “I mean. Sure. I’d love to!”  
  
So it was the four of them, Teddy, Loki, Noh-Varr and America all on the floor of the cargo hold of the ship, all in the push up position. Billy and Kate were presiding. Well, Billy was. Kate could care less. Billy gave the go ahead to start and the lot of them went off, a steady rhythm of up and down up and down up and down.  
  
Teddy was the first to drop out at 114 push-ups. He was sweaty, and struggling to keep up, and he fell to the ground with a laugh. He admitted to trying to do it on his own without relying on any Kree or Skrull strength. He was really proud of himself for how well he’d done, the good sport he was.  
  
Loki collapsed next, somewhere in the upper three hundreds, which made America smirk.  
  
It was down to her and Noh-Varr. She had her eyes locked in on him, daring him to show weakness. Billy stopped counting in the five hundreds, and it was America who announced each mile stone after that. Seven hundred. Eight hundred. …a thousand. Noh-Varr’s silver hair had fallen in front his face, and while he hadn’t slowed down in the slightest he was looking a little shaky.  
  
“Loki.” America spoke up. “Come sit on my back.”  
  
“Are you mad?” Loki asked. Like she actually expected him to come near her!  
  
“Do it.” She demanded.   
  
Like always, Loki gave in to her. He watched her rhythm, and waited for the right moment before climbing on and holding tight. He had his legs crossed, sitting squarely on top of America’s shoulders. The look on his face was fearful bewilderment but America stayed solid. Her movements didn’t slow, her body showed no sign of the excess weight. Noh-Varr lifted his gaze to watch the whole thing, expression turning more and more horrified.  
  
America stared straight ahead to meet his gaze, but even as she did she could tell out of the corner of her eye that Kate was watching her. Kate’s little boyfriend was the perfect picture of hot and sweaty, his push-up position not far from what Kate might see in the bedroom, but she wasn’t watching him. She was watching America.  
  
She was interested.  
  


* * *

  
3 - America didn’t really know much about The Dazzler. It wasn’t the kind of music she usually listened to, but she wasn’t going to say no to a concert on the dark side of the moon. C'mon. Who in their right mind would say no to that?  
  
The other Young Avengers probably thought she was going to act too cool, stand in the middle of the crowd with her arms crossed, scowling at all the hipsters and ravers that showed up. Nahh. They had come all this way, she was going to enjoy it.  
  
America found a cute female alien with pink skin and four arms to dance with. She was shy, but America liked that. It meant she could lead. She teased her new friend with quick kisses, and naughty grinding in the midsts of the crowd.  
  
America felt eyes burning holes in the back of her denim jacket, and she didn’t have to look to know it was Kate. She didn’t have to look to know Kate was working it extra hard with Noh-Varr to compete with her either. America’s suspicious were confirmed when the Young Avengers rendezvous’d after the third encore.  
  
“I didn’t know you were into girls.” Kate said, too casually to be casual.  
  
“Was that the female gender of that species? Do you know for sure?” America asked, too casual to be casual right back.  
  
Kate shut her mouth after that.

* * *

  
4 - “Oh no, America.” Kate abandoned what she was doing and rushed to the other girl at once. “You’re bleeding.”  
  
Sometimes they had spats, or arguments, and sometimes Kate wasn’t sure she knew who America was or if they even got along but at the end of the day they were teammates. After the battles were over, teammates always looked after each other.  
  
America bought the back of her hand up to her mouth, smudging some ruddy brown blood away from her lip. “It’s nothing.” She muttered, shrugging it off.  
  
“You’re bruised!” Kate pushed a tuft of black curls away to reveal a purpling lump on America’s forehead. “Oh my god, sit down.”  
  
“Stop it would you.” America snatched Kate’s arm by the wrist. “Listen to me, because I’m only going to say this once. I’m fine. You touch me again, I’ll twist your head till it pops off. Got it?”  
  
“No.” Kate stood her ground, a look of determination crossing her features. America could act all tough if she wanted, but even she needed to be taken care of like everyone else every once in a while.  
  
“No?” America’s expression darkened further, and her anger sparked, not liking the way Kate was disagreeing with her.  
  
“No I’m not going to stop. Now sit down and let me have a look at you, or I’ll _make_ you sit down!”   
  
Kate’s resolve strengthened and she balled her hand into a fist as she stared America down. The fact that she meant it, really meant it, was written all over her face. Their stand-off lasted a long, heated moment but America backed down first. She deflated a little, shoulders slumping before she let go of Kate’s wrist.  
  
“Fine.” She muttered.  
  
America let Kate sit her down, and look her over, taking stock of all the scrapes and bruises. Except the way Kate looked at her neck when she brushed America’s curls back was anything but practical. America didn’t say anything, she just let it happen.  
  


* * *

  
5 - If pancakes could be eaten seductively, America was doing it. Billy and Teddy didn’t care, they only had eyes for each other. Loki had learned that he shouldn't look at America directly anymore, and he was getting pretty good at it. Noh-Varr didn’t have half a mind to pay attention to anything, they were playing The Dixie Cups on the radio and he was practically bursting at the seams trying to dance to it in his seat.  
  
No, America’s sexy little show, licking syrup from her lips and tonguing whip cream from her fork was for Kate and Kate only. America was conducting an experiment really. Just to see what would happen. Just to see if Kate would keep watching, and enjoying the show.  
  
America was right.  
  
Kate was practically blushing in her seat by the time their plates were clear.  
  


* * *

  
+1 - Kate had been watching her all night. It was like that first flight on Noh’s ship. It was like the push-up competition. It was like that damn Dazzler concert. It was the Waffle House all over again. It was every sneaking glance in between.  
  
America wasn’t even dancing. She wasn’t doing ANYTHING and Kate was still watching her. Kate was lucky she was so cute or America would have called her on it at her ages ago.  
  
It was just luck that Kate happened to mention “Oh me, I’m straight! I’m the straight one on this team.” ...Okay, maybe she didn’t say it like that, but that’s what America heard. She couldn’t take it anymore! This girl had to be kidding.  
  
“Princess.” America was in the midsts of conjuring up a portal, but that didn’t stop her from being loud and clear and sharp. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re not that straight.”  
  
She blasted her foot through the walls of the multiverse and came tumbling out the other side.  
  
The rest of the Young Avengers came after her, but America made a bee line Kate. Purple dress, and high heels, and her hair done just right. America took Kate’s face in one hand and laid a kiss on her lips. Kate was too shocked to kiss back, but that was okay. America had just made the first move, and Kate had no reason to just sit back and watch anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
